orcsmustdiefandomcom-20200214-history
The Library
The Library is the sixteenth level in Orcs Must Die!. The Swinging Mace is introduced here. This map was remade for 's Classic Mode, a set of levels available to players who owned before purchasing the sequel. Stage Description The map is in the shape of a cross, with gates at the north and south, and rifts at the east and west. The northern corridor is longer but wider, with reusable molten steel cauldron somewhere in the middle. The southern corridor narrows to two squares wide and is shorter. The center itself is pretty much exposed: once orcs get through it's very hard to hunt them down. The two rifts are connected by portals. Mob Waves (War Mage) Enemies Encountered: Orc Warriors, Shield Orcs, Crossbow Orcs, Kobold Runners, and Fire Ogres 1. North: Crossbow Orcs 2. North: Orc Warriors 3. North: Orc Warriors; South: Fire Ogre Go Break 4. North: Kobold Runners; South: Shield Orcs 5. North: Orc Warriors, Crossbow Orcs; South: Crossbow Orcs, Orc Warriors 6. North: Orcs Warriors; South: Orc Warriors x2 Go Break 7. North: Orc Warriors, Kobold Runners; South: 2x Fire Ogres 8. North: Orcs Warriors; South: Crossbow Orcs 9. North: Crossbow Orcs; South: Orc Warriors Go Break 10. North: Fire Ogre & Crossbow Orcs, Orc Warriors, Kobold Runners; South: Orc Warriors, Fire Ogre, Orc Warriors Walkthrough (War Mage) Starting Gold: 3600 coins For a map meant to showcase the power of the swinging mace, there's only a few places suitable for them and they're all near the center of the map where population control is hardest! With Steel Weaver Select Crossbow, Wind Belt, Ice Amulet, Spike Trap, Arrow Wall, Brimstone, Tar Trap, Elf Archer and Swinging Mace Concentrate on placing offensive traps at first so as to get the most out of your Death Augmenter upgrade. Place spike traps and an arrow trap at the gate so as to immediately catch crossbow orcs, then lay down three tar traps on the row where flame spurts signal where the cauldrons drop their lava: if you see orcs sludging through tar traps, that's your signal to activate the lava cauldrons! Add brimstones on the row following that and don't forget the Fire Ogre coming off the southern gate during the third wave! At your first break, place six or so archers at the end of the north corridor, right behind where you'd put a swinging mace. Set up the swinging mace so that any orc meleeing with an archer would get struck. Place a whole bunch of Spike Traps and arrow traps near the gate of the south corridor, with a couple of brimstones where it gets narrow. Concentrate on getting the Burning Pitch upgrade: this will turn your archers into an army of death! And don't worry, your Archers will turn if there are mobs coming from the south side and you've already killed everyone coming from the north. Place spike traps followed by tar traps on the second halves of each route so as to make sure that your archers have all the time in the world to shoot down any incoming threat. With Elemental Weaver Select Crossbow, Wind Belt, Blade Staff, Ice Amulet, Flame Bracers, Barricade, Tar Trap, Brimstone and Swinging Mace Build your swinging mace at the end of the north corridor, with three tar traps underneath. Use your flame barriers by the north gate along with lots of swinging of your blade staff to control the first three waves. Get your Enchanted Weapons upgrade when you can and for wave 3, build brimstones between the columns as you would for the Steel Weaver strategy before taking care of the big bad Ogre. With left over money, build tar traps over the flame spurts of the lava cauldron traps and a barricade in between: if you see burning orcs by the north gate, that's your signal to trigger the cauldrons! Prepare your defenses for the south gate during the break: at the end of the corridor place three brimstones before the threshold and three tar traps after. When you get the money, add two brimstones across the narrow part in the midway of the south corridor. Your strategy will be to stand by the center of the map, alternately shooting what orcs you can while wind blasting those that get too close past your last line of defenses. Flame barriers at the gate help, along with fireballs to assembled groups of crossbow orcs. Get your Mana Conservation upgrade when you can. End game involves building a maze of barricades aroundthe tar traps underneath the swinging mace (that is to say, two to the right in front, two to the left behind). This is how you'll be killing most of your mobs for massive killstreaks. Add rows of brimstones at regular intervals (in front of each barricade of your maze, three at each junction leading to a rift) to take care of your kobold problems. Mob Waves (Nightmare) Enemies Encountered: Shield Orc, Crossbow Orcs, Kobold Runners, Hobgoblin Shaman and Fire Ogre 1. North: Crossbow Orcs 2. North: Shield Orcs, Crossbow Orcs 3. North: Shield Orcs; South: Fire Ogre 4. North: Kobold Runners; South: Shield Orcs 5.North: Orc Warriors, Crossbow Orcs; South: Crossbow Orcs, Orc Warriors 6. North: Shield Orcs; South: Shield Orcs 7. North: Shield Orcs, Kobold Runners; South: 2x Fire Ogres, Hobgoblin Shaman 8. North: Shield Orcs x2; South: Crossbow Orcs 9. North: Crossbow Orcs; South: Shield Orcs x2 10. North: Fire Ogre, Orc Warriors, Kobold Runners South: Shield orcs, Fire Ogre, Shield Orcs Walkthrough (Nightmare) Starting Gold: 3600 coins In terms of mob composition, there's very little difference between War Mage and Nightmare difficulty which makes things simpler, if not any less difficult. Having shield orcs instead of regular orcs, for instance. With Steel Weaver Select Crossbow, Wind Belt, Ice Amulet, Lightning Ring, Spike Trap, Elf Archer, Brimstone, Spore Mushrooms, Autoballista and Coinforge. Place three brimstones by each gate, followed by a coinforge. Add a row of brimstones afterwards: this with your Death Augmenter upgrade is how you'll be earning most of the money in this map. Just keep blowing back survivors into the brimstones for ever more profit. Keep 1200 coins handy for converting the ogre on wave 3. Place all your archers at the end of the north corridor as in with War Mage difficulty but this time place your excess money in autoballistas. Put spike traps in the second half of each corridor, always leaving enough space for potential spore mushrooms. The spike traps are essential in unshielding the shield orcs, but don't necessarily need any upgrades: wind blast or freeze the orcs in a pinch. With Knowledge Weaver Select Crossbow, Wind Belt, Ice Amulet, Lightning Ring, Tar Trap, Paladin, Arrow Wall, Brimstone, Swinging Mace and Coinforge. Place a coinforge by the north gate, get your Spell Magnification at the ready and place brimstones between the columns followed by tar traps followed by another coinforge. Get the most out of your first two waves so that you can build a swinging mace with tar traps underneath at the end of the north corridor. For the south corridor, place another coinforge at the gate but with arrow walls at each side after wave 3. Reapeat this build for the second half of the south corridor, adding two brimstones where it gets narrow. You'll need to personally take out the Hobgoblin Shaman: when you see two fire ogres, leap into the fray with an ice nova and quickly take care of the glowing goblin. Use two Paladins at each junction leading to a rift to help control the population, adding three brimstones before the threshold of the south corridor and three tar traps after. Control from the center, with lightning bolts and wind blasts. Add arrow walls and paladins with excess money. With Elemental Weaver Select Crossbow, Wind Belt, Blade Staff, Ice Amulet, Lightning Ring, Tar Trap, Grinder, Barricade, Paladin and Coinforge. Instead of a swinging mace, you'll be building two grinders/tar traps with a barricade in between; but first build a coin forge at the north gate and pick up your Mana Conservation and Firestorm upgrades. Pick off the crossbow orcs with lightning bolts, then build tar traps underneath the flame spurts of the lava cauldrons, with a barricade in between. Build another coin forge past that. You'll want double coin forges for the south corridor as well and a double grinder/tar trap with a barricade in between past the threshold of the south corridor too. Again, control from the center, getting Charged Weaponswhen you can for extra mana off of headshots and more opportunities for lightning storms over coin forges. Your mana reserves will be taxed, so place paladins by each junction leading to a rift and deal with stragglers yourself with furious swings of your blade staff. In This level is also available in Endless Mode with the purchase of the Fire and Water DLC. Level Description General: * Entrance Doors: 2 * Exit Rifts: 2 * Waves: 10 * Rift Points: 30 (Nightmare: 15, Endless: 30) * Completion Time (par): 13:00 * Starting Money: 5000 (Endless: 7500 ) Traps: * Boiling Cauldron: 2 * Chandelier: 4 Strategy Category:Orcs Must Die!